The present invention relates generally to image data distribution systems, and more particularly, a high-speed fiber optic distribution system that may be employed with such image data distribution systems.
A data storage system known as a working storage unit manufactured by the assignee of the present invention has input/output ports that are connected to multiple computer workstations and that are used for input and output of image data. A straight-forward conventional approach to the connection of the input/output ports to multiple workstations is complicated, requiring control actions that make the data distribution complicated. One such approach is to control data distribution through an RS-232 link from a host computer or from the working storage unit. When a command is sent over the RS-232 link, a connection to a workstation is established and data is allowed to flow to the workstation. This approach requires the RS-232 link and controlling software to send commands to control the data distribution. In addition the data distribution must have additional hardware to interpret and execute the commands. Furthermore, if the distribution system is complex, but is very fast, the data distribution cost per workstation is larger than the cost of the rest of the workstation.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for data distribution apparatus that provides for relatively fast distribution of large blocks of data, such as image data from a data storage system to computer workstations coupled thereto.